Gaerdal Redlock
is a Gorimer Restoration mage of frightening potential, his personality does not match his purpose in life in the least, even so he appears to be succeeding in his quest. Personality It is hard to determine Redlock's exact personality but he is violent, loud and very cold. Despite this, as a mage of restoration he cares deeply for his patients well-being as long as they obey his "suggestions" as to how they should recover. If a patient fails to follow his orders, he will make them. Appearance Gaerdal stands about three feet tall, he weighs roughly 39 lbs making him a small mer of little weight, although his armour adds a few couple pounds. He has long mustard coloured hair and green eyes. He also boasts a beard that reaches down to his chest and a pointy moustache. He looks to be quite young for the expertise he carries in his field of study. History Much of Gaerdal's past is unknown and even hie existence is a myth to most of Natirth, like all other Gorimer he lives a solitary life underground, only surfacing when answering the call of his good friend Nargast Kanir. He is a powerful healer, able to restore most anything to it's original form. Powers and Abilities Gaerdal is a master of Restoration, and medical expertise as well as alchemy, able to easily create a powerful healing potion with the right ingrediants, he has the unique ability to restore anything to it's prime condition be it living, dead or undead. Battles Character Card Name: Gaerdal Redlock Alias: Doctor Redlock Appearance: Three feet tall, long mustard coloured hair and green eyes. pointy moustache and beard. Species: Gorimer Sex: Male Birthdate: 4E 165 Faction: Subterranea, Gorimer Factions. Skills: Master Restoration, Expert Hand-to-Hand, Expert Alchemy, Adept One-Handed, Adept Light Armor, Adept Mysticism Spells: Heal Legendary Wounds, Bane of the Undead, Guardian Circle, Superior Convalescence, Greater Fortify Health, Greater Fortify Magicka, Grand Healing, Greater Dispel, Greater Dispel Other, Sun Fire. Unique Powers: Flawless Restoration: Redlock can restore anything living or non-living to their optimum state, including high-speed regeneration of themselves or others, restoring life in environment, such as forests or animal life, reconstruct ruins or destroyed buildings, etc. Power Weakness: Overuse will lead to exhaustion and temporarily decrease the effectiveness of the power, he also canot bring the dead back to life using this power. Physical Weakness: His small size and short stubby legs make him slower than any other person on Nirn. Mental Weakness: Extremely quick to anger. Unique Item: Bolted fists, his fists are implanted with steel bolts making his punches extremely effective and painful. Equipment: Custom armour, About equal to Leather armour in strength. Dwarven mace. Bio: Much of Gaerdal's past is unknown and even hie existence is a myth to most of Natirth, like all other Gorimer he lives a solitary life underground, only surfacing when answering the call of his good friend Nargast Kanir. He is a powerful healer, able to restore most anything to it's original form. Trivia *Gaerdal Redlock is based on Baervan Redlock, although much more violent. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Males Category:Gorimer Category:Healers Category:Characters